LED lights and lighting apparatus are known in the art. Over the last decade the acquisition cost of led lights has dramatically decreased. The lower cost and other benefits of led lights such as but not limited to lower power consumption have led to the commercial proliferation of many types of LED lights.
While LED lights are numerous there are still improvements that can be made to increase the benefits and operational efficiency of the LED lights. One such area is temperature control. Another parameter is adjustability. During the manufacturing process or use of a light it can be necessary to adjust the position of the LED filament but conventional designs make this difficult or impossible to execute. The ability to make adjustments to components such as but not limited to filaments can be advantageous.
Accordingly, it is intended within the scope of the present invention to provide a LED light tube that includes a centrally located LED filament wherein the LED filament is operably coupled to conducting wires that are configured to provide adjustment of the location of the LED filament.